Objeto perdido
by Malvavisco93
Summary: Quién pensaría que las cosas empezarían a cambiar después de encontrar un videomisor, ahora ella no sólo vivía su aventura pokemon sino también la adrenalina no deseada de la adolescencia, al parecer su suerte estrecha con el azar y su destreza le echaría una mano, o quien sabe tal vez la Diosa de la fortuna disfrutaba verla en acción. Livecastershipping
1. Chapter 1

****Mi primer fanfic de pokemon, espero que sea de su agrado, sin más blabla les dejo el primer capítulo.

**Cap 1: Videomisor Roto.**

-Alo ¿Cariño?- Era mi madre quien se comunicaba por el videomisor.

-Hola mamá estoy en ciudad-

-Veo que tienes muchas energías para ni siquiera preguntar por mí- me interrumpió, ni me dejo acabar la frase.

-Si no fuera por ti y Hyuu no estaría aquí- masculle y luego silbé molesta, estaban tan emocionados en que yo saliera por mi aventura pokemon, yo sólo... yo sólo quería una vida pacifica, ya sabes algo como jugar póker, ir al casino, tragaperras, y esas cosas que salen en las películas, no había quien nos ganará a Audino y yo.

-Bueno cariño ¿Dónde estás?- dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ciudad mayólica, quería que me hablaras de esta ciudad- replique aún molesta.

- Bueno ciudad mayólica es la ciudad del ocio, puedes ver el futbol o basquetbol- comento con calma

-oh genial, si claro- respondí sin interés.

-Bueno también está la montaña rusa- horrible… - Deberías probar, te divertirás- me dijo entusiasmada.

-Está loca, ¡no! De ninguna manera – espeté con fuerza, odiaba ese "famoso jueguito" era terrorífico, el sólo pensar la velocidad.

-Bueno también está la rueda de la fortuna- formo una media sonrisa. -¿Por qué no vas? No es "terrorífica" como la montaña rusa- se burló.

-¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?- ¿rueda de la fortuna? Tal vez tenía que ver con juegos de azar, tal vez aquí había un casino, empecé a entusiasmarme.

-¿Cómo no sabes qué es?- grito mi madre, ante su grito aleje el videomisor.

-Mamá la gente me mira raro- le contesté apartando la vista del videomisor.

-okay, okay- dio un largo suspiro sólo para continuar -la rueda de la fortuna es…- De pronto escuché un sonido como el de un videomisor, miré a ambos costados centrándome en encontrar el sonido.

-Lo siento madre, definitivamente iré a la rueda de la fortuna, después te llamo y te digo como me va-

-Espe- hija- guarde el videomisor, y concentré mis oídos a localizar el ruido, hasta que lo encontré, pero para mí mala suerte ya habían cortado, mire atentamente aquel objeto, la pantalla estaba rota, una lástima esas cosas eran caras. Bueno que hago con esto, creo que por ahora lo guardo, tal vez el dueño intente comunicarse más tarde. Ahora lo importante… buscar el casino o más bien rueda de la fortuna de la que me habló mi madre, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para escuchar una aguda voz.

-Oye ¡mei! Mei mei- Era Hana, la hermanita de Hyuu

-¡oh! Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?- sonreí a la pequeña niña, si ella estaba aquí de seguro estaba mi buen amigo Hyuu.

-De paseo, estoy con Hyuu ¿Quieres venir?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-Creo que sí- repliqué, bueno tal vez ellos sepan donde esta esa tal rueda de la fortuna, Hana cogió mi mano y me guío hasta donde encontraríamos a Hyuu, quien se encontraba apoyado en un pilar.

-Hyuu, Hyuu… mira a quien encontré- exclamo la pequeña muy feliz.

-Hola- me saludo Hyuu con una media sonrisa –¿Viniste por la insignia?-me preguntó.

-¿Insignia?- replique sin entender…un momento Insignia, Líder, Gimnasio, batallar, pokemon, oh por Arceus, olvide por completo que había venido por la insignia

–ah, sí claro- esbocé una sonrisa falsa, de inmediato recordé las palabras de mi madre "Mei mañana pasa el camión de la basura recuerda sacarla" ¡no eso no era! Ni sé por qué se me vino eso a la mente, aunque hoy era viernes…

-Hermanita Mei, con Hyuu nos subimos a la montaña rusa, fue increíble- comento Hana sonriendo ampliamente.

-No me digas- reí nerviosa, solo escuchar "montaña rusa" me causaba escalofríos.

-Bueno ahora que hacían- cambié de tema, no quería escuchar más de eso.

-Ah Hyuu quería ir a la rueda de la fortuna- comento Hana, ¡Bingo! Eso era la rueda de la fortuna, como pude olvidarlo.

-¡Pero, que! Si tú querías venir…- dijo extrañado el peliazul, la pequeña le dio un codazo no muy disimulado, el muchacho se quejó del dolor

-Qué dices Hyuu, tú me trajiste arrastrando, que amabas la rueda de la fortuna y te morías de ganas de subirte en ella- exclamo más fuerte.

-¿En serio? Yo estaba buscando la rueda de la fortuna, si es posible sería mejor ir ahora mismo- exclame con gran entusiasmo, no aguantaba más, mis manos necesitaban palpar las fichas, las cartas. –Bueno ¿dónde está?- agregué, ambos chicos me miraron extrañados y con el dedo me indicaron que estaba detrás de mí. ¡No puede ser! No podía creerlo ¡Era monstruosa! Eso era la rueda de la fortuna… eso, eso, ¡ESPANTOSO! Era gigantesco, trague saliva.

-Oh lo siento chicos, recordé que debo ir a recoger mi pokemon de inicio- reí nerviosa, de ninguna manera me subiría a eso.

-¿Qué dices mei? Tú ya tienes tu pokemon de inicio- dijo el peliazul frunciendo el ceño y mirándome fijamente.

-Oh, claro, pero nunca esta de más tener otro- contesté, los nervios empezaban a traicionarme.

-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto mirándome amenazadoramente, ¿acaso él sabe de qué le tengo fobia?

-¡Ja! ¿Miedo yo?- exclame, Santo Arceus… ¿Qué dije? Jamás demostraría mi debilidad ante el rival… a pesar de que nos conocemos hace mucho, no dejaría que él ni nadie sepa mi secreto, ese tonto hizo lo mismo para que yo saliera de casa, hice un puchero en modo de desagrado, el muchacho me miro presuntuosamente.

-Bueno vallan ustedes dos yo los espero aquí- replico Hana. Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato… una excusa cualquier cosa. –neh no sean tan cariñosos- agrego la pequeña sonriendo maliciosamente, ¿Qué? ¿Eso dijo ella?,

-¿De qué hablas Hana?- pregunto Hyuu con cierto temor.

-Cariñosos, como en las películas que vez Hyuu- comento la niña sin vacilar.

-No digas mentiras Hana, no es bueno- le callo Hyuu.

-Que dices, no estoy mintiendo, mejor solo vallan de una vez- la niña nos empujó, miré a Hyu quien ocultaba su rostro. ¿Hyuu mirando películas románticas? Me reí en mi mente, quien pensaría que ese mequetrefe arrogante veía ese tipo de cosas, intente aguantar la risa lo más que pude, aunque mis labios y oojos se curvaban instantáneamente. Bueno eso no es lo más importante ahora, tengo que buscar la manera de…

-Tururú- De pronto escuche el videomisor sonar, Oh Arceus los milagros existen, inmediatamente saque el videomisor roto, era mi salvación… fuera quien fuera si no alcanzo a contestar, ¡no salgo viva de esta!

-Si ¿Con quién?- pregunté sonriendo ¡Mi salvador! ¡Mi salvador!, al parecer la cámara estaba mala así que la otra persona no podría verme. Ni yo ver a la otra persona dado que la pantalla estaba rota.

-Ah… alo- hablo bajito una voz aparentemente masculina.

-uhm ¿sí?- pregunté curiosa, pensando entre sí, las posibilidades de quien podía estar llamando.

-Ahm, veras soy el dueño del videomisor- respondió un poco más alto.

-uhm, ¿Usted es el dueño?- no podía estar más feliz, estaba salvándome, pero ahora necesitaba otro milagro.

-Sí, soy el dueño del videomisor- replico la voz.

-oh ya veo- respondí calmada- bueno si es por el videomisor, ¿Dónde está? podría entregárselo ahora mismo- agregue con calma.

-¿En serio? Bueno yo en una hora más saldré del trabajo-

-Perfecto, ¿podríamos quedar en el parque de diversiones de Ciudad mayólica?- pregunte radiante.

-oh- titubeo-Si, me parece- dijo con dificultad. -Ah, lo siento cuál es su nombre- agregó

-ah yo soy mei- contesté con amabilidad y con diversión por el comportamiento del caballero.

-Encantada de conocerla Mei, ahora debo irme tengo trabajo- se despidió.

-Claro, claro, no se preocupe-dijo la castaña- por cierto cuál es su nombre-

-Tuut… tuut..-

Ambos chicos estaban al lado de Mei escuchando toda la conversación

-Qué persona tan divertida- reí.

-y bueno la rueda de la fortuna- interrumpió mi risa Hyuu.

-Ah… lo siento chicos… debo….debo ¡Ir al baño!- exclame mientras me aleje lo más rápido de ellos.

Una hora mas tarde

Por suerte los perdí, estaba aliviada, a pesar de que me han estado llamando a cada rato al videomisor no contesté, aún no…ahora sólo debo esperar a encontrarme con el dueño, entregar este objeto e ir a conseguir la medalla y ¡adiós ciudad de porquería!, aunque no me había dado cuenta de algo… ¿Cómo sabría quién era él?, para mi suerte que al parecer era mucha, el videomisor empezó a sonar otra vez.

-¿Mei?- pregunto una voz.

-Sí, con ella- respondí ya reconociendo aquella voz.

-Oh, mei, perdona por no haberme presentado- se disculpó, a lo cual solo sonreí divertida.

-Oh no se preocupe no es nada grave- explique, después de todo parecía una persona ocupada.

-Si verá, mi nombre es Tetsu- dijo nervioso, lo que provoco que mei riera suavemente, un hombre bastante raro, para ponerse tenso con alguien como yo….

-¿Eh? Perdón, suelo ponerme tenso a veces, debe pensar que soy un idiota despistado-

-No diga eso, no creo que usted sea idiota, pero creo que si un poco despistado, pero quien no lo es- respondí intentando animarlo.

-Gracias, me alegro que usted haya sido quien recogió mi videomisor, usted parece muy agradable-

-no hay de que, gracias-

-Por cierto, usted ¿Cómo es?- preguntó

-Bueno yo, llevo dos coletas, una visera, medias negras- empecé a describir, sabiendo cuál era su punto.

-¿Mei?- de pronto sentí que una mano tocaba mi hombro izquierdo me voltee exaltada.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahm hola gente que lee esto (?), bueno me tarde... tarde bastante, y no tengo excusas, en realidad quería subirlo cuando tuviera el capítulo 3, pero ya que... disfrutenlo :3.

-¿Ehhhhh?- grite abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Perdona, perdona, te asuste- era un muchacho de mi misma edad, llevaba una gorra que cubría parte de su cabello que tenía un color rubio con reflejos verdes.

-Oh, no te preocupes- me sonroje ligeramente, era guapo… nunca me imaginé que tendríamos la misma edad… incline mi cabeza ligeramente, es como si lo hubiera visto en algún lugar…

-Gracias por cuidar de mi videomisor- aclaro su garganta.

-Claro no es nada, ahora asegúrate de no perderlo de vista- le guiñe el ojo.

-Bueno yo me estaba preguntando ya que estamos aquí ¿podríamos montarnos en la rueda de la fortuna? Supe que sólo se puede entrar en parejas…- me dijo sonriendo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas –Si es que tú puedes claro- agrego, no es que yo quisiera decirle que no, pero eso me aterraba, sólo mirarla hacía que mi estómago empezará a revolverse…

-Oh, yo…- en seguida, escuche un grito

-¡Te encontramos!- exclamo el muchacho peliazul, parecía estar agitado ¿estuvo buscándome todo este tiempo? nahh.

-¿Por qué huiste?- espeto con fuerza, parecía algo enojado. -¿y quién es este?- agregó mirando a Tetsu.

-No seas tan impulsivo, se llama Tetsu, el dueño del videomisor- cruce mis brazos.

-Hermano corres muy rápido- era la hermanita de Hyu, quien parecía estar cansada igualmente.

-él es Hyu somos amigos de infancia y ella es su pequeña y adorable hermana- me dirigí al muchacho de gorra.

-Un placer- dijo con seguridad Tetsu, a diferencia de cuando hablábamos por el videomisor, ahora se veía mucho más seguro.

-Igualmente- respondió Hyu y volteo la mirada… parecía enfadado, en cuanto a su hermanita miro curiosa a Tetsu.

-Bueno ¿y ahora huiras?- me dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

-Nunca me escape, acaso no podía ir al baño- le saqué la lengua mientras posaba mis manos en mi cadera.

-Bueno entonces vamos- rechine los dientes, mirándolo firmemente intentando alejar los nervios.

-Vamos a comprar ya los boletos- cogió mi mano casi de un tirón, Hyu estaba exagerando… nunca había sido así conmigo ¿Tantas ganas tenía de subirse a la montaña rusa conmigo?

-No espera, le dije a Tetsu que me subiría a la rueda de la fortuna- le interrumpí, soltando su mano.

-No hay problema, a decir verdad yo también tengo ganas de subirme a la montaña rusa- el chico rubio contesto… ¡¿Qué?! No tengo salida, tengo que enfrentar mi cruel destino… mi tortura, mire al suelo cabizbaja buscando salida, trague saliva, era una prueba, después de dar unos pasos y comprar mi pasaje a la tortura (boletos) ya estábamos haciendo una cola que era inmensa, pero a la vez avanzaba muy rápido, adelante estaba al lado de tetsu mientras los hermanitos estaban adelante nuestro. Los vagones eran de 4 personas por lo que entraríamos justos.

-¡Hey a ti que te pasa!- escuche un grito y de pronto alguien me empujo botándome y moviendo la gran fila.

-¿Estás bien? – me ofreció una mano Tetsu, sobe mi espalda, había un poco de dolor pero nada grave.

-¿y la fila?-dije ya levantándome, mire a mi alrededor y ni rastro de ellos.

-Ya subieron, al parecer la persona prácticamente los obligo a subir y nosotros quedamos un poco más atrás- di un largo suspiro de alivio.

-Oigan ustedes dos, van a subir o se quedarán haciendo taco- replico la señora que al parecer estaba enojada.

-Entramos dijo Tetsu, perdone- dijo cogiendo mi mano, oh espera...ahora estoy en un grave problema ya arriba del vagón, aunque agradecí un poco que hyuu no estuviera a mi lado, conociéndose a mi amigo estaría riéndose y burlándose de mí.

-Mei ¿estas segura que estas bien?- me pregunto el muchacho, mire su rostro y vi sus ojos de un color esmeralda. wow... que ojazos.

-Si, estoy bien- desvie mi mirada, seguro tuve una mirada de que me lo iba a comer o algo asi. Pero eso no era nada comparado con esto,la actualidad... definitivamente estaba mal, pero ya estaba aquí y el vagón empezaba a avanzar, me afirme a la barra , cerrando mis ojos, mi pulso estaba frenético.

-Mei ¿le temes a la altura, verdad?- abrí los ojos y no supe que responder, lo descubrió… lo que yo estaba guardando desgarradoramente.

-Yo- expresé, respirando por la boca, de pronto el vagón empezó a subir lentamente –Le tengo terror a esto, yo no sé que hago aquí.- dije intentando aliviarme pero mis ojos empezaron a aguarse, el muchacho me miro y puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Tranquila… sólo durará un momento ya va a acabar- apretó mi mano, automáticamente me sonroje pero a la vez me calmo –aprovecha esta oportunidad para desquitarte- dejo entrever una sonrisa, mire al frente ya estábamos en lo más alto, el maldito carro se quedaba quieto, para contemplar "la hermosa vista del descenso" trague saliva y Tetsu apretó mi mano, de seguro el también estaba nervioso, y entonces….

Creanme...Fueron los peores segundos de mi vida, pero ya paso todo... pasó bueno eso creí, ya nos habíamos reunido con los otros chicos, Hugh aún se veía molesto o incluso aún más molesto que antes y le dirigía miradas de odio al muchacho peliverde, ¿qué tanto tenía en contra él? ¿será que es del equipo plasma? sin más preámbulo, seguimos la travesía por el parque de diversiones, mientras suspiraba, aún con la adrenalina en la sangre, fue muy traumático para mi es la segunda vez que he estado en eso…

-Hermanito, Hermanita- Hana se puso delante de nosotros y con el dedo indicó algo.

"Casa de los terrores"

Una noticia para nada buena, llevé mi mano a mi rostro con preocupación.

-Oh mei, ahora subamos los dos- sonrío con suspicacia, él estaba buscándome, él quería encontrar mi debilidad, trague saliva, bueno no podía ser tan malo ¿o sí? Superé la terrible montaña rusa ahora debía…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa- entonces un chillido bastante agudo y fuerte se escuchó venía dentro de la atracción, era algo así como una casa abandonada. Sin darme cuenta Hugh ya estaba a unos metros de nosotros comprando boletos, trague saliva, al parecer debías entrar caminando y era todo oscuro… el lugar tenía una atmosfera siniestra… mis manos empezaron a temblar.

-Oye tetsu, te pareces mucho a Tenma- Hana interrumpió mi pensamiento ¿Tenma? Creo que lo he escuchado antes pero… ¿Dónde?.

-¡N-no yo no soy!-exclamo agitado –Miren un audino gigante- exclamo señalando con el dedo, me voltee pero entonces, un agarrón de manos me jalo y corrí junto a él, huímos hasta ponernos "a salvo" él me salvo de una manera singular … pero lo hizo.

-Gracias- dije con algo dificultad, estaba agobiada de correr.

-¿De nada?- respondió con una pregunta un tanto curiosa –Le tienes fobia a eso también ¿verdad?- pregunto volviéndose a la normalidad.

-Sí…- respondí cabizbaja, esperando a que se burlará de mí como lo haría Hyu, pero en cambio de eso el río suavemente, entonces en eso el videomisor empezó a sonar… era Hyu.

-Yo … no quiero volver y subir, no me gustan los parques de diversiones- le dije soltando un suspiro –nunca antes había hablado de esto con alguien que no fuera mi mamá. –Yo sé que Hyu se burlará de mí- fruncí el ceño, ese idiota del peinado de qwilfish tal vez se lo diría a todos, tengo un fúturo brillante que cuidar, cruce mis brazos con indignación, el videomisor seguía sonando, él me miro curioso y luego de unos segundos soltó unas palabras.

-¿No le vas a contestar?- pregunto con curiosidad, entonces baje mi mirada y busque mi videomisor y contesté.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué huiste?- escuché de inmediato.

-A ver chico de la melena de qwilfish , tu no eres mi madre- mi madre nunca fue tan preocupada para bombardearme de preguntas en primer lugar si lo fuera ¿Por qué me echaría de mi casa y que fuera "por mi aventura pokemon".

-¿Estas con ese rarito?- me pregunto ignorando por completo mi comentario, ¿por qué diantres estaba siendo … no sé ¿posesivo?.

-Si estoy con él y qué, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer, no volveré- le respondí enojada y de inmediato corte el videomisor, dando un gran y largo suspiro era la primera vez que me sentía "tan , tan" enojada, el no era mi madre ni mi jefe… siempre estaba diciéndome que hacer "ve allá, el equipo plasma" blablá, pero esto me colmo la paciencia. Me dirigí a tetsu.

-Jajaja- río divertido mirándome, a este ¿qué le pasa? –¿Y qué es tan gracioso?- lancé aún enojada, él me miro curioso, hice un puchero y me di cuenta que él no tenía nada que ver e incluso me salvo. –oh… yo lo siento- expresé, ahuecando mis ojos ligeramente y le mire.

-No hay problema- me sonrío, ¡Oh! Su sonrisa, su sonrisa, no sé qué tenía pero hizo que las malas sensaciones se fueran, todo el enojo y la rabia, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que el videomisor empezará a sonar, y sonar y sonar. –Por Arceus, ¿cuándo dejará de llamar?- revolví mi pelo estresada.

-Tengo una idea- me dijo calmado, entonces tomo mi mano, y mis mejillas empezaron a calentar –Lo siento, yo no quise- acomodo su gorra ocultando su rostro, mis mejillas ardían con fuerza...

-entonces- escuche el latido de mi corazón, se supone que deberíamos soltarnos las manos ¿verdad? Pero tadaan mi mano aún seguía con la de él, pasaron unos segundos y nos soltamos. El videomisor seguía sonando.

-Lo siento- dijo disculpándose.

-No-no importa- con mis manos ya libres intentaba enfriar mis mejillas, luego del incómodo y raro momento lo seguí unas cuadras hasta que entramos a un edificio, que se llamaba "estación radial" entonces hablamos con una señorita. Me pareció raro cuando entramos aquí el videomisor había dejado de sonar, entonces lo revise y me dí cuenta que no había señal ¿ésta era la idea de él?

-Lo siento el tren a pueblo Biscuit no esta disponible en estos momentos- dijo la persona encargada, Tetsu suspiro profundamente y pude ver su rostro decepcionado, entonces la señorita lo miro y le dijo.

-Pero puedo hacer una excepción por un chico tan guapo como usted- coqueteo, me quede sin palabras… estaba coqueteándole de manera muy barata a Tetsu, aunque supongo que el estaba acostumbrado ya, pues se lo tomo muy normal.

-¡Qué estás haciendo María, deja de coquetear y trabaja!- exclamo una persona.

-Ah marlo, estoy trabajando no vez, ellos quieren ir a pueblo Biscuit…- le reclamo la mujer, ambos nos quedamos expectantes.

-Eso es imposible- dijo el caballero –aunque- dudo unos instantes –pueden llegar allí, pero tendrás que afrontar el desafío.

-¿Desafío?- replique mientras se curvaban mis labios, sonaba genial...

Y entonces no paso mucho tiempo para que los encargados nos llevaran al tren, pero había una condición, la persona encargada nos dejo abordar pero nos advirtió que sólo llegaríamos a nuestro destino si lográbamos vencer en 14 duelos consecutivos, yo ante eso no me pude resistir. Yo ni sabía que era eso de pueblo Biscuit pero eso ya no importaba ahora, pues le asegure a Tetsu que iríamos allá pasará lo que pasará pues si lo lograba me regalarían una hermosa cartera, estaba tan feliz… al fin podre cambiar este bolso haraposo que me dio mi madre, sin embargo en la batalla numero 13 aparecio alguien.

-¡Hey que haces aquí!- exclame indignada, ¿qué hacia Hyu y su hermanita aquí? Entonces el me dedico una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno si quieres un desafío no me haré de rogar- cruce mis brazos a mi amigo y rival.

-No, yo quiero luchar con ese- se dirigio a Tetsu, abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Qu-Que? Me ignora, apreté mis puños y lance una mirada con disgusto, como se atreve ¿creera que soy poca cosa?.

-Bueno muchachito qwilfish, lucha conmigo y si me vences podrás luchar todo lo que quieras con Tetsu- respondí, el chico parecía en disgusto probablemente por el apodo, el sabía que sólo le diría así si estaba muy cabreada, entonces el desvia la mirada hacia Tetsu y lo miro de manera hostil.

-Entonces, hagamos una apuesta si te venzo tendrás que subirte si o si a la montaña rusa conmigo-exclamo de manera presuntuosa cruzando sus brazos, ¿montaña rusa…? DEFINITIVAMENTE por ningún motivo podía perder, no debía perder.

-Esta bien… después no lloriquees nena- le saqué la lengua. Entonces sin más blablá empezó la batalla.

-Ve serperior- lance la pokebola y él hizo lo mismo sólo que en la de él salio un Emboar, rechine mis dientes tenía ventajas, pero no importa que ventajas tenga por mi propia vida debía vencerle aunque usará trampa, una sonrisa escapo de mis labios "trampa" debería ser la villana…, me afirme de un pilar, lista para la batalla.

-Serperior usa drenadoras- mi serperior se adelantó plantandole unas semillas al cuerpo del Emboar.

-¡Emboar lanzallamas!- ¡Ay! Mi pobre Serperior no aguanto el maldito aliento de fuego de su gran cerdito.

-Buen trabajo Serperior- devolví a mi pobre serperior a su pokebola y de inmediato lance otra.

-tu turno Espeon- mi pokemon gato salio de la pokeball y en seguida ronroneo en mi pierna mientras movía la cola con elegancia –cariño no podemos perder, usa Psiquico- lo cuál fue muy efectivo mas las drenadoras le quitaron la poca vida que le quedaba, el Emboar quedo desmayado.

-Bien Mei, ahora ve Simipour- entonces envio a una mona de agua.

-Espeon sigue con Psiquico- espeon ataco con unas ondas siquicas.

-Simipour usa lengüetazo- el simipour paso su lengua por mi Espeon de una manera muy depravada, iiiiiiugh asco.

-Deja de acosar a mi pobre Espeon- espeté con fuerza con gran disgusto, mi Espeon para mi mala suerte aparte de ser herido por el movimiento tipo fantasma también fue paralizado, trague saliva mi pokemon no se movia.

-Usa Escaldar- exclamo Hyu mientras su pokemon dirigía un chorro de agua caliente.

-Psiquico- exclame, mi Espeon pudo ejecutar el movimiento con dificultad.

-sigue con escaldar- exclamo nuevamente, derrotando a mi Espeon, lo devolví a mi pokebola con disgusto, Hyuu tenía una sonrisa engreída.

-Ve audino- de la pokebola salio mi bonito audino que llevaba unas gafas de sol.

-Y crees que con eso podras vencerme- fanfarroneo y río, inflé mis mejillas con recelo, se esta burlando de mi audino el cuál hizo un mohín enojado.

-Audino enseñale tu genialosidad- exclame, poniendo mis manos en mi cintura –Audino usa Deseo-

-Simipour usa escaldar- exclamo lanzándole agua caliente a mi audino.

-Ahora Audino usa rayo- mi audino obedecio y provoco que un rayo atacará al Simipour el cual lo debilito, Hyu devolvió su pokemon a su pokebola, ahora ambos quedábamos con sólo un pokemon, trague saliva.

-Ve tranquill- entonces salió un pájaro gris de la pokebola –usa ataque aéreo- agrego, de inmediato ataco a mi Audino, pero mi audino aun le quedaban fuerzas era resistente.

-Usa tóxico- mi audino rocio el cuerpo del Tranquill con veneno, ahora una luz cubría el cuerpo de mi audino curándolo por completo, sonreí a gusto.

-Y dices asqueroso al lengüetazo mira eso es Repugnante- mosqueo.

-Hmph- me cruce de brazos.

-Usa ataque aéreo Tranquill- entonces el pájaro volvió por mi audino el cuál al no ser tan veloz no pudo esquivar, pero había una ventaja estaba envenenado , por lo que le costaba atacar.

-Usa Deseo- mi audino me obedecio en cuanto al tranquill ataco nuevamente con golpe aéreo. Dejando a mi audino con pocas fuerzas.

-Usa rayo- exclame, mi audino ataco con un rayo, el tranquill aún no se daba por vencido, entonces mi audino volvió a curarse.

-¡Que molesta ya te estas curando!- exclamo Hyu disgustado por la pelea eterna, yo solo silbé burlándome. El envenenamiento ya era evidente su Tranquill no aguantaría mucho.

-Audino termínalo con Rayo- entonces cegó al tranquill con rayo el cual se desmayó. Hyu quedo atónito, le saqué la lengua. Mi audino parecía feliz y al igual que yo le saco la lengua. y entonces me percate que mi audino estaba agotado... solo fue fuerza de voluntad, lo devolví a la pokeball de inmediato antes que se percatará que era un empate. Gracias audino...

-No yo no me iré- dijo Hyuu volteando la mirada, ¿Qué le pasa?.

-Mei no me gusta que andes con este- replico enfadado y con algo de rubor en las mejillas, ¿acaso el…? ¿estaba … celoso? –No, yo quiero decir de que es sospechoso, puede ser del equipo plas…- ahí va denuevo con su equipo plasma ¿por qué no se casa? Iiiu me saca de quicio. No más estuve como estúpida siguiéndole haciéndole caso ¿y ahora qué?.

-No me digas que hacer- infle mis mejillas -¿qué tienes en contra de él?


End file.
